A Promise To Protect
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Maka got injured on a hunt for kishin souls, and Soul feels guilty. Maka, trying to get his mind off it, ends up getting more than she's bargained for. Rated M for lemons and language. SoulXMaka


**Hello, reader.**

**My name is Maya. This is my first ever _Soul Eater _fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, as it is also my first ever lemon. Now keep in mind, all this is coming from an unsexually active teenager, so I have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about. **

**I do hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**-Maka's POV-**

I was absolutely exhausted. Today Soul and I had collected another kishin soul, and this enemy was a tough one to beat. I stood in the bathroom of Soul's and my apartment when I saw my reflection in the mirror that hung above the marble sink. I looked like crap. Quickly, I undid my blonde pig tails and lifted up my shirt, ridding my slender body of it. It was then I saw the huge gash I had recieved from the kishin an hour previously. It stung.

"Maka," I heard Soul say. His voice sounded from outside the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" It wasn't really a question as he came in anyway, even without hearing my response. Soul's face went from his usual stoic expression to a sad one as soon as his crimson eyes landed on my injury.

"You know you should've waited! My shirt isn't even on!" I snapped in an attempt to get his focus off my wound. It didn't work. I mean, it wasn't like I really cared about the fact that he was seeing me topless; he'd seen it all before. How long had we been living together? In his hands he held a wash cloth and a bowl of luke warm water.

"I can clean your wound," he stated, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I can do it myself," I insisted. The look in his eyes told me that he was not really offering, but demanding that he do it.

"Remove your bra," he said in his indifferent tone. I nodded, flushing a bit.

"I would never let Black Star or Kid do this," I said as my blood stained bra hit the floor.

"Well, obviously." He sounded angry about the very thought of what I just said. Soul dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of water, and dabbed it onto the center of my stomach. I gasped from the sudden pain, and clutched onto his muscular bicep.

"Sorry," he murmured. I had a feeling that he meant something other than the cleaning sting.

"It's alright," I panted. "Continue." He nodded and went on. I observed him as he worked on cleaning my injury. I could tell he was blaming himself.

"Hey, Soul..." He looked up at me. "This... this wasn't your fault... So don't blame yourself."

"I am your weapon. Protecting you is my job. You never fail in your end of the deal of making me stronger; I am constantly getting souls... This entire situation was uncool."

"Soul. Not everything works out as planned. But... I'm still alive aren't I? Didn't even have to go to Stein for stitching." He began unzipping his signature black and yellow jacket.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He ignored me and pulled off his shirt, revealing his sewn up scar. I flinched at the sight.

"You remember how you felt about this?" he asked, pointing to his scar. I nodded. "That is the same way I feel about yours. I failed you, Maka. I'm sorry."

"But mine is not your fault!" I shouted.

"Mine's not your's either!" he snapped. We were silent for a minute. I threw my arms around him, not caring that we were both shirtless.

"Take a bath. I'll have dinner ready or you when you get out." He, then, detached my arms from his neck, and closed the door to the bathroom, leaving me alone.

**_~Twenty minutes later~_**

I wrapped an ivory towel around my sopping wet body as I got out of the bath tub.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Soul call from outside the door. His voice was so warm, so welcoming... but his soul was all wrong. It's wavelengths still told me that he hadn't let the accident go. I abruptly opened the door to find him walking back into the living room. Without thinking, I ran after him and pounced onto his still shirtless form. This caused both of us to fall to the ground.

"Dammit, Maka! You're all wet, idiot! I giggled at his complaints. He turned over, under me, so that he was facing me. Soul blushed at my attire.

"Would ya get off of me?" he asked. I placed my small hands on his chest and shook my head.

"Then you leave me no choice," he growled. In one swift movement, he had me on my back, him now dominating me.

"Ow! Soul! You're too heavy!"

"Like you're one to make comments on one's body, tiny tits!" he smirked, gesturing towards my chest that was now fully exposed. Oh how I hated that name. I frantically pulled up my towel to cover what had already been seen.

"What's the point?" Soul murmured into my ear. "I've seen 'em before and I'll see 'em again." That earned him a Maka chop with one of my nearby DWMA textbooks.

"Ow...!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now get off of me!" I snapped.

"Nah... I like this position," he smirked. His groin was pressed against my womanhood. I blushed, causing his sly smile to grow wider.

"Get off, pervert," I demanded.

"I don't want to... You lured me into this, flat chest. I've actually wanted to do this for quite sometime... And I think you have too... Your soul's wavelengths are really out of whack..." As he was saying this, he was gently moving his groin up and down on my opening to my vagina. I could feel myself leak a bit.

"Wow... And I hadn't even started..." Soul murmured, kissing my neck gently. I gave a few very muffled moans.

"Come on, Maka. Let your voice out," he purred, biting down on my ear gently. "I want to make you feel good, after the pain you went through today." His voice hardened on the last sentence. He took one of his hands and kept a tight hold on my neck, and the other hand, was used to slide up my towel and head towards my lower region.

"Object now, or forever hold you piece," he smirked. There was no way I could say no. If it was anyone else, I would've never allowed this... But the thought of Soul doing these things to me was enough to make me weak in the legs. I had always thought of him as what a brother would be. I'd never had any siblings so I assumed that before the events of this, this was how it was supposed to be. But I was wrong. He was different from Black Star and Kid. I would have never let them touch me or see me like this... But I was craving for Soul to do it to me.

"You're really wet, Maka," he smirked, rubbing my vaginal area with his fingers lightly. I blushed, mortified.

"Ah!" I gasped, as he began to put a finger in. He kissed my nose gently.

"Soul... I... I've never done anything like this before... Please... please be gentle," I said looking up at his, with a few tears in my eyes. He looked down on me. His face went a bit pink, and blood began spilling from his nose.

"Dammit!" he snapped. "Stop looking at me like that! So cute and innocent. It's making my dick hurt!" Such vulgar language. I entwined my hands into his off white hair, and kissed him. It was our first mouth to mouth kiss. I expected him to be rough, but surprisingly, he was gentle, and being very slow. There was no tongue, or anything that was too much. Only innocence.

As I pulled away, I said, "That was my first kiss."

"It better be," he murmured. "It was mine, too." It shocked me. He was a good looking guy. Girls were usually all over him, Blair especially.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice. He smiled that rare, genuine smile, and nodded.

"Yeah." He then took my hand, and locked his fingers in it.

"You know, I never thought I'd settle for a girl with such small tits, but... I don't even care. I love you." His words caused my heart to beat unsteadily. Instead of answering back, like a cliched manga, I kissed him.

"I want you to enter me now," I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened, but he nodded.

"I will be gentle," he promised me. Soul picked me up in his arms, and carried me to his bedroom. It didn't even occur to me that we were still even in the living room. Soul's touch made me oblivious to my surroundings. He laid me down on the bed, and began to unzip his mahogany pants. Through his boxers I could see his erect member. I reached my hand out to touch it, and looked up to Soul for permission. He shot me a 'go for it' look and I gripped it.

"It's so hard..." I mumbled. I looked up to see his face flush a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna stroke it, or try and pull it off?" he asked, trying to turn the attention off of my observing it. I began to stroke it softly, through the fabric of his boxers, until I got a moan from him. I, wanting to hear more sounds from him, pulled his boxer shorts off, and began rubbing the actual manhood. I noticed it was very hot, my guess from all the blood rushing to it. His moaning was music to my ears. Then, I remembered something Blair had mentioned to me awhile back.

* * *

_"What can I do to make Soul feel better?" I had said to myself one night. It was around the time when he had earned the huge scar that stayed upon his chest, and he was still in the hospital under Medusa's care._

_"Pum-pumpkin! I have a brilliant idea!" Blair said, coming up to me in her cat form. _

_"What is it, Blair?" I asked._

_"Boys like it when your mouth touches their private part..."  
_

_"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO _THAT, _BLAIR! ARE YOU CRAZY!"_

_"Well... It's worked on your papa...-"_

_"SHUT UP, BLAIR...!"_

* * *

Now would be the perfect time to try out her advice.

I lowered my mouth to Soul's excited member. I opened my mouth in an 'O' shape, and began to suck on it.

"AH! Maka! What are you doing?!" I pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry..." I muttered, feeling stupid. "I thought you'd like that..." He was quiet for a moment.

"I... uh, did..." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Then why did you react so?" I questioned.

"I was, er, surprised, that's all," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Would you like me to continue?" I asked, my hand still grasping his manhood. He nodded, unable to speak. I lowered my mouth to it again, and stuck it inside. It was a weird feeling. Like I was being gagged. But I wanted to do this. I wanted to bring Soul pleasure. His member was drenched in my saliva when I pulled it out.

"Ah..." he moaned.

"Now enter me. I want you to take my virginity... Only you," I said, touching his cheek. He nodded, unable to speak. Soul pushed me down gently, so that I was laying on my back on the bed. Taking his member in one hand, he positioned it in front of my womanhood.

"On the count of three..." he murmured into my ear. "One...two." He entered me on two.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain.

"I figured the hardest part would be over if you weren't expecting it..." Soul whispered, his manhood still in me. "I'll wait to move, though. Tell me when you're ready." I nodded. After a moment of getting used to the muscle being in me, I was ready.

"Continue," I said. Moving slowly, he began to pump himself in and out. The feeling hurt quite a bit still, but it was because it was the first time. The first time always hurt, or so I heard. His expression is what kept me glued to the bed. He looked like he was in total Ecstasy. I smiled. Was it really that good? And then, he hit my g-spot.

"AH!" I gasped out from the sudden pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I nodded, unable to speak. Abruptly, he pulled out.

"Wha-?" I asked. Before I could even finish, he pulled my thighs all the way up to his shoulder, so that my womanhood was directly in front of his mouth. Soul, then, flashed me a grin showing his pearly, sharp teeth. He put his mouth to my vagina, and began to kiss it lightly. The kisses, soon turned to strokes. With his tongue.

"Ah!" I gasped from the pleasure.

"I will never let you get hurt again," he whispered, looking up from my womanhood. I looked into his red eyes, with complete trust.

"I know- SOUL!" As I was responding, he lowered my thighs and shoved his member in me, full force. It felt pleasureful and a bit painful at the same time.

"Ah... Soul!"

"If you keep saying my name, my limit will be reached soon..." he murmured. "So tight..."

"Oh..." I moaned. I could feel myself leaking everywhere. I was just about done. One more movement at my g-spot and my entire orgasm would be done. He must've read my mind, because that's where he was headed next.

"AH!" I cried out, as he hit me there. He quickly pulled out of me, and started moving his hand up and down on his member. It was then, that my body got splattered with something hot, and sticky.

"Oh my god. Maka, I'm sorry-" He was cut off by a kiss to the lips. I pressed my chest to his.

"I... I can't believe we did this," I mumbled. "I'm glad we did..." He laid his hot and sweaty body on my own.

"Same," he said. I entwined my fingers in his white hair.

"Better not tease me," he warned. "I'll take you for another round." I gulped causing him to laugh.

_**~EPILOGUE~ **_

"You know, Maka..." Soul said the next morning as we sat on the couch, watching a sitcom. "... Why didn't I ever hear an 'I love you' back?" I was hoping he hadn't noticed.

"I didn't want it to be like a cheesy anime. You know that I love you," I answered with ease.

"That's not how one should be told 'I love you' for the first time," he said, still pushing on the subject. I groaned.

"How about I make you tell me the correct way?" he growled, menacingly. I knew what was about to come. I hopped off the couch and began running for my room in an attempt to escape him, but it was too late. He was already in front of me, tackling me to the ground.

"AH!" I squealed as he began to tickle me. I was kicking and punching but soon enough he had me pinned down completely. With one of his free hands, he began to lift up my shirt, so I could feel it against my actual skin, when he saw the scar. He stopped.

"Hey," I said, taking off his shirt, too. "Here's a thought for us both... Let's stop thinking of each other's scars as a burden to carry, but as a promise to each other to get stronger, so that neither of us has to get hurt again." He thought about my words for a second, and then smiled.

"That's a good idea," he stated, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Soul Eater," I said. Then, we walked back to his bedroom, for another day of complete and utter bliss.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Please leave a review telling what you liked, didn't like, suggestions for a new story, or questions you might have. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
